Born of a Dragon
by Dragon Of The Celestial Ocean
Summary: Valka's always taken an interest in dragons, believing that they aren't just the savage creatures the Vikings have made them out to be. But when a bite from an errant dragon causes the unborn son within her to change, she'll discover that the dragons have taken an interest in her... Or more precisely what's in her womb. A.U. in which Cloudjumper takes Valka and Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**A/N: Welcome reader! First I just wanted to say that I am a huge fan of "Cloudjumper took Valka and Hiccup" fics and even though there are many swimming around out there, I wanted to give my own take on it.**

**Dragon speech is in **_Italics_**.**

* * *

><p>"Great gods Valka, what have you done?!" Gothi demanded through writings on the earthy ground.<p>

The slender woman lowered her head in shame, whispered: "I—I didn't think he would end up like this…"

Gothi stared at the scarred bite mark on the younger woman's hand. When she returned her eyes to the mother's face, there was sadness written within her orbs. She moved to write again. "My dear, I have nothing good to tell you. Whatever it is you did with those dragons, it has cursed your son." The elder hesitated before continuing her writing. "I'm sorry Valka, but you your unborn son must leave the island."

The mother felt a sword pierce her heart at this, shot up. "What?" she demanded. "This can't be! Can you not heal him?"

The elder shook her wrinkled head grimly, began writing in the earth once more. "He's still within you yet there is life as if he were already born. You've only been pregnant for two months yet you appear to be prepared to give birth. What dragon did you say marked you?"

Valka brought to mind the horrifying memory, remembered the fear of that dragon accidentally hitting her and killing her unborn son. She managed to say the name: "A Night Fury."

The old woman straightened, fear in her eyes. Quickly she wrote again. "You must leave, now! Whatever demon is inside you cannot be birthed here on Berk."

The thought of leaving her home was crushing and she had to fight back the tears. "What about Stoick?" she asked frantically. "He doesn't even know of this. I can't just leave him!"

Gothi wrote again. "By you telling him, it'll only put him in danger. He'll learn but in time. You must trust me on this."

Her fighting wasn't enough; the tears coursed down her cheeks and stained her green garb. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready to be alone and afraid as she awaited the birth of a possible demon within her.

She glanced down to read the words as Gothi wrote. "Valka you're as dear to me as any of my own, but you need to understand that this—"

The elder stopped writing as a screech rattled the night air.

No words needed to be exchanged to understand that that noise meant a dragon attack.

Gothi warded her away, but before she had left, Valka had caught one final glance at the old woman, saw the sorrow in her eyes. This only reminded her of the torture she was about to endure.

* * *

><p>Outside, the dark sky exploded with blazing orange and red. Dragons ran ramped, torching wooden huts and ripping through closely aligned structures as if frail obstacles.<p>

Valka stared unfazed at this; the terror of what grew within her was much more frightening. She felt regret for ever seeking help, for wanting to know why her stomach felt the intense pain that it did. She was just concerned for the health of her unborn child, and it got them both killed.

The tears resumed once more as she slouched up against Gothi's wooden hutment, this time she covered her face with her hands trying to hide her shame as the chaos all around her resumed.

_This is my fault,_ she thought sadly. _I ignored the warnings and foolishly tried to find the goodness within dragons!_

The thought rolled around in her mind and she felt herself trapped by it.

The loud panting of wings sent a shiver down her spine, forced her to look up. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a massive dragon, creamy brown scales and with four wings staring at her.

She shot up and gasped in fear. She knew she couldn't run this late in her pregnancy, not that it would do much anyway.

She was trapped, about to become this dragon's meal and helpless to prevent it.

The huge dragon landed before her sending tremors through the earth. He approached her, pupils dilated in curiosity. "_Why do you not fight, human?_" he asked, knowing she couldn't understand him.

Valka flattened herself against the wall, desperately wishing she could somehow slip through it.

The dragon stared at her directly in the eyes, then glanced down at her plump stomach, drawing near to it.

Her heart stopped at this and a desperate instinct urged her to push the head away. Luckily, inhibition begged her not to do this, reminding her that a sudden move could startle the beast.

Suddenly, the dragon's head recoiled from the stomach covered in clothing, his pupils now in mere slits as they stared at her again.

"Dragon—" she whispered in futile plea.

But the massive beast ignored it and jumped up, locking his talons around her arm and dragging her into the sky.

She wailed frantically as the ground left her, objects becoming distant. The last things she managed to capture were the faces of villagers staring at her in horror and even worse, among none of the faces did she see Stoick's.

* * *

><p>A twisting pain in her stomach forced her awake and she instantly became aware of the beautiful valley she was in—only there was a strange bluish ice covering the sky and…<em>Dragons!<em>

She flew up into a seated position, stared fearfully at the familiar brown dragon…until she noticed the one behind him.

"_She's awake,_" the mountainous white dragon said, his turquoise eyes staring at her.

The four-winged dragon whirled to look, said nothing.

"_My child, do you understand what you have put this human through?_" the massive dragon asked.

"_I didn't mean for it_." he responded apologetically. "_But she's special! Smell her and see!_"

"_I can already smell it, Cloudjumper._" He assured. "_She carries it within her._"

"_The smell frightens me!_" Cloudjumper exclaimed, wings darting upward in emphasis. "_It's a strange scent. I've never smelled such a scent on a human before._"

The large dragon compressed his lips, turned to face the human in question. "_There is goodness in this human. Notice how she hasn't cursed us or tried to attack?_"

"_She_ does _appear different from the others of her kind. That's why I noticed her to begin with._"

"_You've a good heart my child, but you must never put yourself at such a risk again. Your actions might be taken as a sign of aggression._"

"_I understand._" He bowed his head respectfully.

The white dragon smiled warmly at the four-winged one, exhaled a soft misty white breath over him.

This amazed Valka. She had expected fire to expel from that massive mouth, but instead, it was snow.

Cloudjumper turned to face her, thought it best to apologize for his actions earlier.

She tensed as he moved toward her. The white dragon—the King she assumed—must've noticed this, told the Stormcutter to stop.

"_Be careful Cloudjumper._" He warned calmly. "_You mustn't forget she's a human and therefore cannot understand you. Your gestures only frighten her._"

He acknowledged this, closed his wings and attempted to make himself as small as possible as he slowly and carefully approached her.

She only moved back slightly as he approached, feeling a strange calmness radiating from those amber orbs.

Before she realized it, the dragon was sitting by her side, glaring down at her through a comforting stare. Despite her wariness, she couldn't help but find solace in that glance. Solace and understanding.

_Maybe…I was too quick to abandon my hopes…_

The thought brought her some confidence, but it ultimately faded as she remembered the unborn son and the unknown threat he posed. Would the birth kill her? she wondered. Would the thing that comes out be not human?

She shuddered at the terrifying thought, tried to forget it altogether.

Cloudjumper saw this and offered a wing on her back in comfort. "_Don't be afraid._" He crooned. "_This place is safe._"

"_Indeed it is._" The King agreed. "_However I don't believe that is what's frightening her, Cloudjumper. She's well aware of the abnormality that grows within her._"

"_Is it a dragon?_" Cloudjumper asked. "_It smells like one._"

The King shook his head. "_He's human…mostly. There is a part of him though, that is dragon. How this came to be is beyond me. Humans and dragons cannot mate and would never attempt it anyway. No, there are other circumstances created this child… We'll discover this over time. For now, she must remain here. I fear her kind would only attempt to kill him. This child…the humans are not ready to witness such a one. She might not be ready._"

"_Is he a danger?_" Cloudjumper asked fearfully.

"_If he is born and raised here, then most likely not. Same cannot be said for any other circumstance… But fear not, Cloudjumper, his birth is near._"

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? I really want to know! Also if there are any other "Cloudjumper took Hiccup and Valka" stories you might recommend, I'd really appreciate it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**A/N:Well, I guess you guys actually liked this! I'm amazed by the response so far! **

**Mikowmer: Thanks for the suggestion! If you're reading this, the title should be different!**

**On a final note: I forgot to mention that the dragons can understand human speech. You all probably assumed this, but I just wanted to avoid any confusion.**

* * *

><p>The years following her son's birth were anything but simple. Her son was a little trouble maker, refusing to sleep in the intricate cradle she had spent so long crafting. He cried whenever he was placed in it, preferring to slumber up against Cloudjumper. Apparently the dragon offered the most warmth which Hiccup (the name she had given to protect him from gnomes and trolls) enjoyed most.<p>

The toddler years were no better, the little dragon-boy, so curious and eager, would often try to run from her when he saw a dragon, which here ubiquitous in the sanctuary. Those two little legs could move so inhumanly fast, he was nearly impossible to catch!

His speech, however, came by surprise one day when he said: "I want to fly!" Now she had never raised a child before, but she had heard from others in her village that their child's first words were normally just a single word. Momma or dada, usually. And it usually, doesn't occur until the child is two or three. Hiccup however, was only three and he had managed to speak an entire sentence with full awareness of the words' meanings. He had a little lisp though from the undeveloped soft palate.

All in all, Valka's early experience with Hiccup was quite an exhilarating one, and much to her joy she found that she loved him dearly, the way a mother should. But that's not to say there weren't complications...

Valka was peacefully smoothing the scales on a grateful Hobblegrunt when the memory of her son's birth came unbidden into her mind. Five years now, and the memory continued to haunt her.

She suppressed a sigh, as the long-necked dragon lifted her wing to expose the scales on her side. The dragon-child she had borne was quite difficult to raise—the way he acted, the sly movements in which he carefully stalked insects and small animals. No child his age should possess such attention and patience as that boy did!

And those eyes! They way they stared at her—calculating, analyzing. It was as if he were inside her mind, knowing her every intention.

All the preparations she had made on Berk to raise a child were useless against Hiccup. He was obedient yet incredibly stubborn. He desperately wanted to be nocturnal—a thing she had _thankfully_ kneaded out of him. He also had an amazing ability of putting himself in the direct line of danger. She was amazed he never broke any bones all those times he would 'play' with the larger dragons. Though thankfully, they never tried to!

A stern croon behind her caught her attention and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Yes, Cloudjumper?" she said, still facing the Hobblegrunt. There was a certain satisfaction in saying that dragon's name, the way it flowed off the lips. She was thankful her son had the communication abilities he did else she'd have never known this—that child knew so much about the dragons!

But the mood of dragon was anything but satisfying. And when she turned to face him, she understood why.

The five year old sulked forward, eyes anywhere but on her. He was short, like any his age, and had the rounded features of youth preset. However his cheekbones were very high on his face and slightly more defined than that of the average human. This made his eyes appear more pitted in his head—two glowing green pools that could spot a stray gnat from across the massive girth of the sanctuary. The only other features that stood out as abnormal were his teeth—the ones in front had lost their flatness and were more full and rounded. And when he smiled, that wide generous smile, all were revealed.

Hiccup knew his features scared her (that little imp!) and would sometimes try to use them to get out of punishment. However this no longer worked on her and he knew it well.

She placed her hands on her hips, arched her brow accusingly as she asked: "What did you do this time, Hiccup?"

Cloudjumper gave the boy a stern nudge when he didn't speak. "_Tell her, Hiccup._" He said. "_You're the only one she can understand._"

The boy glanced at the floor, trying to win over her sympathy with his innocence.

Valka wasn't having any of it though; she knew how smart her son was. "_Hiccup,_" she warned.

"I went to see the Night Fury hatchlings, on the ice peaks." He said, his voice a nasally squeak but with deep rumbling bass underneath.

"How on earth did you get up there?" she asked, then shook the thought away. "Is that all you did?" she questioned, glancing at Cloudjumper who stared at Hiccup to continue.

"_Tell the rest._" He said.

Hiccup swallowed. "I went up and touched one of the hatchlings."

"_And where?_" Cloudjumper pressed.

"On the head." He said guiltily.

Valka shook her head in anger, "Hiccup, I warned you—"

"But the mother wasn't angry!" he assured. "She knew I was like her and let me in her nest. And I sat with the dragon, he is my age! I think he likes me, too! He sat up against me. The little guy had no teeth, so I named him Toothless."

"_Hiccup you know the King's rules about Night Furies._" Cloudjumper said.

"_They won't take_ _me!_" he said, frustration instinctively triggering him to use his 'Dragon Voice',_ "They know that this is my home._"

Cloudjumper cocked his head warily. "_You don't know that Hiccup._"

"_But I do! I could tell by the way they acted._"

"Hiccup," Valka said, voice warning. "What did I tell you about using you Dragon Voice while speaking with me?"

He cleared his throat for emphasis, returning to normal. "Sorry, mom."

Valka sighed, conversation returning. "Hiccup do you really need to be with Night Furies?" she asked. "There are plenty of other dragons here!" she gestured around the massive space domed by blue crystal.

He frowned at this, bright green eyes falling to the floor. "They don't want to be with a freak." He said in sad confirmation.

Valka felt her heart break at this, tried to comfort him. "Hiccup—"

Cloudjumper cut her off though. "_Who thinks you're a freak?_" he barked the demand, eyes suddenly intense. "_Show me who they are!_"

Valka was amazed by the edge of protectiveness in the Stormcutter's fierce tone. _How strongly this dragon cares for him!_ She marveled.

Hiccup shook his head, wiping the tears that had formed. "I am a freak though."

"You're not a freak." Both Valka and Cloudjumper said at the same time, the latter placing a wing on the boy's back. "_That nonsense won't be tolerated in this Kingdom! Not even from your own mouth!_" he assured sternly.

Valka smiled warmly as she saw the dragon's actions. Even though she couldn't understand what the Stormcutter was saying, she knew by the tone it was comforting to her son.

"Son," she said, firmly grabbing his face, "You're no freak. All of us love you here, especially me!"

His face fell again. "But I've seen the ways you look at me when I growl or do something you don't like. It's like you're afraid of me."

She frowned as the guilt struck her like a blade. "Hiccup I love you very much, but sometimes the things you do are…surprising to me. It doesn't mean you're a freak. And I don't want you to ever think that again, all right?"

Slowly he nodded. "All right." He said.

Cloudjumper patted his back with a wing, said: "_Come on, Hiccup, I'll take you out on a flight around the island._"

The boy brightened considerably at this, nearly shook with excitement. "Will you do more than a few laps this time?" he asked, hopeful.

Valka, hearing this, spoke before the Stormcutter had the chance. "Hiccup, you need to eat first."

"It's just a few laps around the island! I won't starve."

She sighed, "I suppose not," she said. She found it disquieting though, that her five year old son had full comprehension of his body's necessities and how to manipulate them.

She clutched to this thought as she watched the two companions speed off and soar into the air. _My son skipped his childhood and became a man… I hope he never realizes this…_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I hope you weren't too upset about the shortness of this chapter, I promise the next one will be much longer!<strong>


End file.
